Cascada
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: "Tardó en darse cuenta del regreso de un sentimiento que no cruzaba su cuerpo desde las grandes salas de Erebor bajo la montaña. Deseo. No el deseo de su tierra, su reino, su trono o su oro. Deseo sexual, puro y duro, por su sobrino."


**Este fic surgió gracias a un fabuloso fanart de Julie, aquí lo teneis (juntad los espacios y quitad los parentesis. ¿Por qué demonios odia los links? D=):**

** kaciart .tumblr (. com) (/) image (/) 42163797304**

**Gracias por leer:)**

* * *

Thorin odiaba cuando regresaba a casa y alguien de repente le decía "¿y a tú sobrino? ¿Cuándo le va a crecer la barba?" Su primer pensamiento era pegar a la persona que había soltado semejante joya, algo inapropiado en público y "sin razón aparente" dirían muchos. El segundo era decir que Kili también pertenecía a los descendientes de Durin, por lo que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Sin embargo lo que terminaba haciendo era responder con un murmullo huraño " todavía es joven".

Ya empezaba a estar harto de toda la gente que criticaba a su sobrino por su falta de vello facial. Se suponía que un enorme dragón escupe fuego les había robado si hogar y su oro. Y la gente, en vez de estar unida se dedicaba a buscarse las cosquillas unos a otros.

Además que, para él, Kili, era uno de los enanos más atractivos que hubiesen pisado la Tierra Media. Le recordaba en algunos aspectos a su hermana, y eso por momentos le hacía sentirse extraño. La primera vez que lo vio después de un viaje de largos años por las ciudades de los hombres, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Estaba más alto, su pelo más largo y su mandíbula más marcada, con sólo una sombra de barba sobre la piel de su rostro. En ese momento pensó que era orgullo, por como había crecido fuerte y justo su sobrino, sin los muchos defectos que se negaba a si mismo que el tenía. Sin embargo con Fili no le sucedía, y sentía el mismo orgullo por él. Tardó en darse cuenta del regreso de un sentimiento que no cruzaba su cuerpo desde las grandes salas de Erebor bajo la montaña. Deseo. No el deseo de su tierra, su reino, su trono o su oro. Deseo sexual, puro y duro, por su sobrino. Aun así no cambió demasiado su actitud, ya se atormentaba por tantas cosas del pasado que añadir una más a la lista, no suponía un gran cambio.

Creía que era imaginación suya cuando Kili le miraba o hablaba con un deje y un tono que le recordaban de sus tiempos de juventud al coqueteo. Se terminaba consonado él solo en la intimidad de su habitación por todo lo que su sobrino le hacía reaccionar. Recordando su sonrisa adorable, su labios húmedos por los que acababa de pasar su lengua, su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando cada vez que tragaba, y el principio del vello de su pecho y clavícula que dejaba entrever la ropa. Era su sobrino, se recordaba una y mil veces, y eso no bastaba para detenerlo.

Kili, por su parte, no ayudaba en absoluto. Desde la vuelta de su tío siempre estaba detrás de él. De tal modo que se unía a las noches en la taberna con Thorin, Dwalin y los otros. Pero los años de experiencia se notaban. A la tercera jarra de cerveza Kili ya estaba más que borracho mientras a los otros a penas se le había subido.

Una noche, a Kili le dio por una borrachera cariñosa. No paraba de apoyarse en el brazo y hombro de su tío, e incluso por debajo de la mesa mantenía el contacto. Para Thorin todo aquello era una tortura y decidió llevarle a casa porque, unas cuantas pintas más y lo podría salvajemente sobre la mesa para hacer realidad sus fantasías.

De vuelta a casa Kili solo murmuraba incoherencias mientras seguía con sus brazos sobre Thorin en todo momento. Lo llevo hasta la suya casa, ya que la de su sobrino estaba más lejos todavía y no creía poder aguantar en camino hasta allí. Lo dejó en la cama como un saco, y cuando iba a darse la vuelta para bajar las escaleras y dormir en el sofá, Kili le llamó.

—Tío...

La imagen que vio Thorin al mirarle no sabía si prefería no haberla visto, le iba a atormentar el resto de su vida en sus fantasías. Kili sobre la cama, medio incorporado, con el rostro algo rojo y los labios entre abiertos y húmedos. Desabrochándose el jubón despacio, como si lo disfrutara. Y algo que parecía una erección marcándose en sus pantalones. Thorin no fue capaz de contestar.

—Tío... —volvió a llamar Kili —Quédate... Por favor —y el tono de ruego parecía sacado de sus sueños eróticos de adolescente.

Dejo caer el jubón al levantarse despacio en dirección a su tío. Thorin pudo admirar su cuerpo fuerte gracias al trabajo de la forja. Kili le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos al quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

—Por favor... —volvió a susurrar al tiempo que pegaba su entrepierna a la del mayor, descubriendo que esta también había despertado.

Un brillo malicioso y lascivo cruzo los ojos de Kili. Le desabrocho la capa a Thorin y, cuando esta cayó al suelo, ya estaban devorándose el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente fue Thorin el primero en despertar. Observó a su sobrino y todas las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de empezar a sentirse como el ser más despreciable y asqueroso de la Tierra Media, cuando Kili se despertó. Su sonrisa no era la de alguien que se sintiese asqueado y arrepentido de lo que el alcohol le había incitado a hacer. Todo lo contrario, como le demostró justo después.

Con Kili, la sombra de venganza y remordimiento que cubría el alma de Thorin se volvió un poco más gris. Pero sólo durante unos meses, después, las aves comenzaron a volver a la Montaña Solitaria, y con ellas una idea.

•••

Thorin se encontraba bañándose en una pequeña laguna. El agua que la llenaba caía por una pequeña cascada. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la orilla, meditando sobre que debía hacer. ¿Qué era lo mejor para su pueblo? ¿A quién debía pedir ayuda en su empresa?

—Ya te dije que tenías que dejar de fruncir tanto el ceño —dijo una voz muy cerca de él, mientras un dedo le tocaba el entrecejo.

Thorin abrió los ojos sorprendido por la repentina presencia. Era Kili que le sonreía como siempre. El otro guardo silencio, no estaba de humor para sus juegos. Kili se desvistió y se colocó a su lado.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores? —Thorin asintió — Bien. Entonces voy contigo. Y Fili también.

El mayor suspiró, eso también lo había pensado. ¿Debía llevarlos? ¿A un peligro como el que nunca habían conocido y que ninguno de ellos sabía como enfrentar? Pero la mirada de Kili era decidida cuando le miró. Una mirada como nunca le había visto.

—Te quiero a mi lado —dijo Thorin sin saber muy bien por qué.

Su sobrino sonrió. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre los muslos de su tío. Thorin dio un respingo. ¿Cómo hacia ese joven que daba igual las preocupaciones que tuviera en la cabeza, que conseguía despertar siempre sus instintos más bajos?

—Eso espero —murmuró Kili con una sonrisa antes de besarle.

Se acariciaron toda la piel el uno al otro. Gimiendo desesperadamente ante cualquier contacto íntimo que el otro le proporcionase. Pero Thorin estaba algo incómodo, ahora con Kili sobre el haciendo fuerza, se estaba clavando las rocas que tenía debajo.

—Espera —murmuró en el hueco de un beso. De un modo tan agónicamente placentero que Kili no pudo hacerlo —. Espera volvió a murmurar —más autoritario ahora y apartando suavemente a Kili. Este le miró confuso —busquemos un sitio mejor... Además aquí nos pueden ver a plena vista.

Kili fingió gimotear.

—Me gusta la sensación del agua —dijo meciéndose traviesamente sobre la caderas de su tío.

Thorin gimió y se mordió el labio. Aún así hizo a Kili moverse. No avanzaron mucho, los llevo tras la pequeña cascada y Kili hizo a Thorin apoyarse contra la pared. Lo beso larga y golosamente, disfrutando cada movimiento que sus lenguas hacían dentro de su boca. Después bajo por su cuello y pecho, deleitándose con cada beso, lamida y suave mordico que iba dejando por el cuerpo de su tío. Cuando por fin se arrodilló, llegando a su entrepierna, alzó la vista. Todo mojado por el agua de la cascada que tocaba su espalda era una imagen mas sofocante de lo habitual. Kili paso su lengua por todo el miembro de Thorin, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro. El mayor alzó el rostro un segundo, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo, dejando al placer recorrer su cuerpo. Volvió a bajar la vista al notar los labios del otro cerrándose en torno a su miembro. Kili seguía con la mirada fija en él, y no la apartó en ningún momento.

—Para —murmuro Thorin minutos después del mismo modo que había susurrado la orden anterior. Esta vez Kili le hizo caso a la primera —. Ven.

Kili se incorporó, buscando de nuevo los labios de Thorin. Este le obligó a cambiar posiciones y bajo una mano por el cuerpo del más joven, acariciando y causándole tenues cosquillas. Ignoró su entrepierna y pasó a través de sus glúteos a su entrada. Allí no tenían aceite, ni nada que pudiese ayudar en la preparación, así que Thorin debía ser muy cuidadoso. Kili recibió el primer dedo sin dificultad. Prácticamente ronroneando cuando su tío lo introducía y lo sacaba. El segundo dedo entró con algo más de trabajo, pero el menor no tardo en acostumbrarse de igual modo. El tercero Thorin lo introdujo con extremo cuidado al observar la expresión de incomodidad en el rostro del otro. Los movió despacio, esperando el permiso de Kili. Este por fin asintió mordiéndose el labio. Thorin saco los dedos con el mismo cuidado de antes. Y Kili se puso de espaldas a él. Su tío dedicó un segundo a apreciar la espalda tan bien formada de su sobrino así como a acariciar su trasero antes de introducirse en él.

—Eres el más perfecto de toda la creación de Aulë —le susurró al oído.

Kili solo sonrió, era lo único que hacia ante palabras como aquella provenientes de su tío. Como siempre, los comentarios de gente que no le apreciaba contaban más que los de alguien que sí lo hacia. Así qué Thorin le quiso convencer a embestidas y besos en el cuello.

Comenzó despacio, sin querer hacer daño a Kili. Pero sus jadeos aumentaban y eso encendía más a Thorin. Entreveía los músculos de su espalda y brazos tensos, con las manos apretadas haciendo contacto con la roca. Colocó una de las suyas en la roca, para apoyarse, y llevó la otra al torso de Kili. Recorrió su pecho mientras sus labios seguían en su cuello y principio de espalda. Siguió bajando la mano por su abdomen, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso y que temblara.

Kili giró la cabeza hacia él en el momento justo en que la mano de Thorin llegaba a su entrepierna. Así qué al ir a besarlo lo que recibieron sus labios fue un gemido. Eso acentuó la fuerza con la que Thorin le beso a continuación. Kili soltaba quejidos placenteros dentro del beso y su tío maldijo esa postura al separarse por no poder apreciar la expresión que había vislumbrado en el rostro del otro.

Salió de Kili y este se dio la vuelta sorprendido, mirándole interrogante. Thorin lo volvió a besar, tomó al joven por detrás del muslo para ayudarlo a subir e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Acabó con las piernas de Kili alrededor de sus caderas, sujetándole por los glúteos. Éste, con la mano que no estaba sujetándose al cuello de su tío y con su ayuda, volvió a introducirse despacio el miembro en su interior. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas algo alzadas, la boca entreabierta y pequeñas gotas por su rostro. Ante esa visión, Thorin no lo pudo resistir y sacudió el cuerpo de Kili con una embestida profunda. Seguida por otras de menos intensidad.

Kili llevó sus dos manos al cuello de Thorin, una de ellas cerrándose alrededor de una de las trenzas de su pelo. Su rostro escondido en el hueco del cuello y lamiendo las gotas de agua dulce.

Sin embargo Thorin seguía sin estar a gusto del todo. Dándose cuenta de que la pared rascaba, no quería herir a su sobrino. Le sujetó con algo más de fuerza y los giró a ambos. Quedando el apoyado contra la roca, con sus caderas y piernas algo echadas hacia delante, para darle a Kili sitio para apoyarse y moverse con más facilidad.

A pesar de todos los cambios de postura y movimientos Kili no había perdido las ganas, y se meció sobre los muslos de Thorin , cerrando más en círculo las piernas alrededor de su piel. La mano que estaba en su pelo seguía allí, acariciando también su cuello. Pero la otra había bajado hasta su propio abdomen para proporcionarse placer sumándolo al de cada embestida. Prácticamente no notaba el agua de la cascada que caía sobre el haciendo presión. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, centrándose en los lugares en los que su piel y la de su tío hacían contacto. Su barba mojada recorría sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello y su lóbulo de la oreja. No podía parar, y la ola de placer se acercaba. Apretó sus párpados cerrados y se mordió el labio interior, esta tan cerca. Una embestida más y explotó. Se echó hacia delante, haciendo contacto con el cuerpo de su tío y arañando su hombro. Se detuvo unos segundos para disfrutar de la sensación recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Luego se incorporó, todavía con la respiración agitada, y siguió moviéndose, algo más despacio. Thorin aún no había acabado.

Aún así también estaba cerca, la reacción de Kili al llegar le seguía fascinando tanto como el primer día. Todas las veces dedicaba unos segundos a grabar la imagen de su rostro en su mente para poder recordarlo siempre que quisiera. Observó que Kili le sonreía a través de la nube de agua. "¿Qué?", preguntó con la mirada.

—Si me miras así puede que sí me crea lo de que soy "el ser más perfecto".

—Hazlo –dijo en un gemido.

Kili sonrió tímido y volvió a besarle para no tener que contestar. Tras el sintió las manos de Thorin tensarse, apretando su piel, y supo lo que se avecinaba. Se corrió aún besándole, mordiendo su labio inferior. Tras unos segundos se separó buscando aire. Kili con los ojos cerrados, apoyó su frente en la del otro hasta que Thorin le instó a moverse para salir de él.

Bajó las piernas cuando estuvo libre, temblándole un momento por el esfuerzo realizado. Thorin lo sujetó por el brazo. Al alzar el otro la vista, vio que lo miraba serio y algo sombrío. Kili alzó los talones para besarle escasos segundos.

—No te preocupes —dijo tranquilizador sabiendo lo que su tío estaba pensando —. No nos pasara nada a ninguno. Ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a Fili, ni a nadie. Erebor es nuestra, tuya, por derecho. Los hados nos favorecerán —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Thorin asintió poco convencido. Al fin y al cabo Kili nunca había vivido una guerra.

—Sin embargo, sólo veo un inconveniente —continuó el joven.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto el otro extrañado, frunciendo el ceño y deleitándose al ver a Kili aclarándose con agua.

—No podremos estar juntos... Así qué tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda aquí —dijo mientras iba a por su ropa —. Le diré a mi madre que me quedo a "cenar" esta noche en tu casa.

Se despidió agitando la mano cuando estuvo vestido y se marchó corriendo. Thorin lo observó hasta que desapareció y suspiró. Tal vez tuviera razón. Su pueblo ya había vivido bastantes infortunios y había hecho bastantes sacrificios como para recuperar dos montañas. Aún así necesitaría ayuda de alguien más sabio, paciente y con más experiencia en la Tierra Media que él.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado:)**

**Y una ultima cosa. Para escribir más este año, he creado un post en mi tumblr donde tenéis una larga lista de parejas y podéis perdirme de cual queréis que escriba (unid los espacios y quitad los parentesis):**

**satsuki -sumeragi .tumblr(. com) (/) post (/) 42104602914 (/)proposito -fanficionero**

**Graciaass y nos vemos^^**


End file.
